


All the BBRAE shorts you could ever want.

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: This is short oneshot stories of bbrae. ENJOY





	1. Chocolate Chip Waffles

> _**Prompt:** _
> 
> _**Beast Boy:**  [Showering]_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Raven:**  [Pulls Back Curtain]_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Raven:**  Are we out-stop screaming it’s just me-are we out of chocolate chip waffles?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

**Chocolate Chip Waffles.**

It was mid afternoon in Titans Tower and Raven was meandering around the kitchen wondering what she should eat. Opening the fridge her eyes scanned the rather empty shelves. She sighed clicking her tongue as she looked around Cy was working on the computer Wi-Fi. It had been a bit spotty the last few days. Raven opened a drawer before quickly shutting it. The smell was rancid. “Azar something died in there.” She mumbled to herself her nose scrunched up. She sighed a bit dramatically even for her. Tossing a look to Cy. “What did you eat?” She asked. 

“A triple meat sandwich with pizza sauce smothered in hot cheese.” He replied, shoving a large bite in his mouth.

She didn’t even try to hide a gag. She tapped the counter looking off to the side. Last night meal came to mind. "Are there anymore chocolate chip waffles?” She inquired turning back to the fridge.

“I have no idea where they keep that vegan crap.” He gagged back.

Raven scowled. “That food last night was Gars?” This surprised Raven seeing how she thought they were just the normal waffles they always had.

“Yup. He made it all himself.” He said as he again shoved an impossible amount of sandwich in his mouth. This man was always hungry. It often got him and Beast Boy compared to a set of cartoon characters that loved food.

Raven sighed. “Where is that green grass stain?”

“I believe the shower.” He took another bite. “Should be out soon.” He shrugged his mouth full of food.

Raven stood and promptly walked out of the room. Still in shock that the delicious golden fluffy waffles were actually Gars she wandered right up to the bathroom.

She slid the door open and walked into the steam filled room. Condensation covered everything as she stepped forward and pulled the curtain back. Looked right at his face she ignored the obvious fact that he was naked. Things like this didn’t bother her while most found it embarrassing she was well aware of human anatomy, both male and female. The girl was brilliant and such things as seeing Beast Boy’s green ass seemed trivial. Anything he had she had already seen long ago.

“Are we out…” she started speaking at high volume over the running water.

“AHHHHH!!! Dude!” He screeched grabbing for the curtain. His green eyes watching her face as his face turned a deep shade of purple.

“Stop screaming…” She replied. She stood her ground not backing up. “It’s just me.” She said matter factually. Like that was supposed to somehow make this any better or less awkward.

“Yeah a beautiful woman staring at my naked body in the shower…” He shifted. His face a deep shade of purple as he held the curtain in front of his legs, the water splashing onto the floor as the curtain could no longer hold it back. “This couldn’t wait five minutes?”

She shook her head disagreeing with his statement. “It’s fine I’ve seen worst.” She said not concerned, “Are we out of chocolate chip waffles?”

“I’m that bad to look at huh….? They are on second self in the fridge behind the milk.“ He grunted out hoping this meant she would go away and they could pretend that this never happened. Although that would be very difficult.

She shifted hearing his words. "You’re not the string bean you use to be. Thank you.” And with that she left. As if it was no big deal, and that she was well aware that his entire body was green. And that he had some time ago shifted from boy to man.

Garfield came down five minutes later dressed and opening the fridge. His hair was still wet and hanging in his face as he sighed, his body showing that he was still somewhat embarrassed. His mind playing over and over the exchange that had happened just a few minutes before.

Raven was eating her waffles happily and sipping tea.

“Seriously… You couldn’t have waited?” He wasn’t sure whether that was said more to himself or he was actually directing it at her.

Raven looked up confused. “There’s one more in the microwave.“ She replied using her fork to point in that direction.

He shook his head. "Not what I meant.” He huffed off getting himself a bottle of water.

“Waited for what?” Raven asked as Cyborg looked up listening to the two. Their drama always seemed more interesting.

“Me to get out of the shower. I don’t barge in on you!” He commented first sheepishly then kind of defensively.

Cyborg was now gaping at them. Raven studied him closely, did he really just say that? Did this mean what he thought. “Actually, I do recall you coming in to pee while I was in the tub.” She said. It had been years before when they both were younger and very immature.

“You were in there for like two hours…I thought you’d teleported out…I said I was sorry. I didn’t look in the tub now did I?” He was clearly frustrated. This was something that struck a chord with the green man.

Raven sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t know it would bother you so much.” She was surprised he actually was this upset. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because I was naked… And….” He sighed. What was he supposed to say?  _‘Oh well I mean I have thought about you coming to see him in the shower but it wasn’t about waffles. Or you said my body wasn’t the worst thing you have ever seen.’_ Maybe coming from her, that was a compliment but he didn’t think he looked that bad.

Cy took this opportunity to speak up. “He finds you attractive and himself inadequate.” He was adding fuel to the fire, and he knew it. But he felt this was the only way to get both of his best friends to stop being utterly ridiculous and just admit how they felt. He took a sip of his soda, his sandwich long gone.

Raven dropped her fork and it landed with loud clatter on her plate. She stared at him in disbelief. After a long silence, she found her voice. "I’m sorry I walked in without permission.”

Gar looked at Cyborg in disbelief as his words sunk into his head. He had told him those things in confidence and here he was just blabbing them to the person he least wanted to know. “It’s okay, sorry I freaked out…”

“You never mentioned anything like that.” She whispered softer.

“That I’m not very confident?” he asked softly.

Raven picked up her unfinished plate and put it in the sink. The waffles she had wanted so bad just minutes before seemed less appetizing. Food really wasn’t on her mind. She needed to process this new information. He sighed. Shit now things were awkward. Cyborg sighed. “You two are so infuriating.”

Gar looked to him. “Oh, and what did you want us to do?”

“Admit your love and start making out?” He suggested loud enough that both him and Raven could hear even though she had walked up the stairs and out the door.

Gar looked at him as he sighed. "She wouldn’t want anything to do with me anyways man.” Cyborg rolled his eyes as he stood and left out the main doors. Raven hadn’t left but was lurking in the doorway and heard everything. She reappeared looking at him. “Why do you think that?” She questioned from the top of the stairs.

"Think what?” he asked sheepishly.

“That I wouldn’t be interested in you? Am I really that mean?” He swore he heard hurt hidden in her voice.

“NO! It’s just because you’re beautiful and you just saw me naked and the best you could say was you seen worse.” He sighed his hand in his now half-dry hair.

“So, I should have said… good lord bone me?” She retorted.

“No…I don’t know Rae…” He had a blush and a curious look on his face… “I would have.” He said honestly. He knew that if it had been him, he would have taken a peak. But she was all business with something so intimate.

Raven felt her face flush. As she rolled her eyes. “How about you asked me out on a date like a normal person?” She snapped.

“Because I’m green… And can hardly get you to sit next to me without something to piss you off.” He fought back.

“You never know.” She said in her monotone voice. “If You never ask.”

He looked up at her from her spot on the stairs. “Fine… Raven… Would you go out with me?”

“Yes, can we go to the museum?” She blatantly.

“Uh, sure… And dinner?” He was feeling slightly confused. Maybe he had slipped in the shower and hit his head. Perhaps he was dreaming this all.

“Okay. Friday?” She almost smiled.

“Okay. Sounds perfect. 3? So we have time in the museum?” He knew her favorite closed early.

Nodding her head she looked at him. “I’m sorry about walking in on you, I really didn’t know.”

“It’s okay really… This ended better than I could imagine.” He smiled that one fanged grin he always had.

She had a faint smile. “I never knew you could cook so well.”

“I had to learn, otherwise I’d starve to death here.” He stated honestly.

She chuckled softly and then turned. “Excuse me but I need to meditate thank you for the food.”

“Anytime. Next time I cook for myself I’ll make you some too.” He said watching her walk away.


	2. Confessions Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two enjoy. ;)

Raven stared down at the ground tears rolling down her had just made the biggest fool of herself in front of the entire team. No one quite knew what to say, and the silence in the air was suffocating her. Some even just kept their eyes bouncing from the green man, his blonde companion, and her.

With mascara running black rivers down her face she whimpered out the words again. "Did you hear me Garfield? I said I'm in love with you."

He'd never seen her cry before, and it shook him to his very core. His mind raced as it thought about all the time he'd spent getting her to look at him as more than an annoyance, and she chose now. He wanted to brush her tears away, to wipe off the trails of black and kiss away her fears. But would she still want him if he wasn't taken? Not that he was even truly taken. He slowly crossed the space between them and pulled her to his chest. "Please don't cry, why... Why now Rae?" She seemed to exhale his steady heart calling to her.

Wally had grabbed Jinx keeping her as quiet as possible as the blonde began to protest. "Beeeeeeeeeee?!" She grabbed his forearm. "Please don't let this witch fool you she's incapable of emotion you told me that." She sneered.

Raven looked up at him. "You told her I can't feel emotion?" She asked as her voice had wavered from her low monotone.

"I told her you choose not to feel emotions" He sighed, this was a mess. Shelby and him had started off friends and he had confided in her one time when Raven hurt his feelings. He didn't think anything of it at the time but he was learning she wasn't who she had been pretending to be.

Raven looked at him her heart beating wildly. "I just needed to tell you I can't keep hiding it anymore." Her voice was far from the steady monotone he was used to as she stood there looking almost defeated.

"What a mess we've made." He whispered. He looked between the two women. One he loved and the other he had been growing to care for. This was not how he expected his night out with Wally and Jinx to go.

The blonde was flabbergasted. "B... if you don't stop talking to her right now..." she said her eyes wild.

"Then what?" He growled back. He was in control of his life, not somebody he was barely seeing. He hated when she tried to tell him what to do. And frankly it was becoming more and more often.

She stepped back blinking and shocked by his harsh tone. "We... were through."

"Fine. Then you've made your choice." He said back, there was no way he was going to just stop talking to one of his best friends. Regardless of what the situation was.

Raven looked at the two. "I'm not going to break you guys up. That wasn't the reason I told you." She protested raising her hands. This was both exactly what she wanted and the last thing she wanted.

"You didn't. You're not..." He sighed. "I need a drink and some air." She looked down nodding. "I'm sorry."

Raven looked at Jinx. "I did it." She mouthed to her before she turned on her heel. She started off towards her room. Jinx pulled away from Wally following after her friend, she glared at the blonde who was grabbing her purse.

* * *

 

Gar moved outside trying to clear his head. He was sitting on a large rock watching over the crashing waves. He was sure Shelby had taken off by now.

Dick looked to Kori handing her his drink. "I better check to see if he's okay." He moved out the door and down to the beach "You okay man?" Dick asked bringing him a beer.

"No. I've loved her for years and now that I have tried move on, she goes and throws this on me." He exclaimed.

Dick nodded. "Maybe her denying feelings is why it's sudden?"

"I still love her...I want to be mad but I'm not" He sighed, he truly did want to be mad. She had to know how he felt, for years. She could feel emotions, right? Love is an emotion last time he checked.

"You're not mad because you're still in love with her." He reasoned with a soft sigh. "We all know you have loved her for years. Sometimes people are blind to what's right in front of their faces. She needed time to figure out how she felt herself."

He took and finished the drink. "What do I do man?" He set down the glass, his green eyes looking up at the water again. He couldn't help but feel it mirrored the chaos he felt inside.

"You have got to figure out what is most important. If you do decide to be with Rae you should break up with Shelby. If you do pick Rae though you are going to have to be patient with her. She's still trying to figure all this out too." He gently reminded him.

"I'm pretty sure I did just break up with Shelby. We've only been out a few times anyways. But I am willing to work on this with Rae." He replied as he ran his fingers through his hair making it full mess. "Sorry I made a mess of date night."

Dick smiled. He clapped his shoulder. "No worries. You two deserve to be so happy."

He stood up. "I'm going to go make sure she's okay"

* * *

 

She knew it was only a matter of time before she spilled how she really felt. Jinx smiled. "He let her leave." She was elated for her friend. "Just brushed her off like the dirt she was."

"He's mad, and I didn't want him to have to pick." Raven replied, "I'm so stupid."

"He's confused." The sorceress reasoned with her as she sat on the edge of Raven's bed. Her bright cat eyes adjusting to the dark low light of her friend's room.

"Did you see how he was looking at me?" She questioned falling onto her bed. His face was once she'd never ever forget.

"I did." She moved closer to her best friend. "You and I both know he doesn't hate you he was overwhelmed." She touched her back softly. "This is a lot to handle for both of you."

Raven looked at her. "I really hate myself right now." Her face was resting on the crook of her arm as she looked up from her dark bedding.

"Why?" she asked softly pulling her into her arms.

Raven took a deep breath her aura cleansing her. "Because I'm not more outgoing and I speak my mind but not my heart and I don't like it."

"I can speak my feelings but my mind isn't always there. I know it's rough but you will get better." Jinx reassured her. It was true that Jinx often said what she felt before her mind had a chance to filter it.

Raven sighed. "You don't think I'm evil for doing that to him?"

"No, not at all." she responded just as there was a knock on her door.

Raven looked at Jinx before looking at the door. "Who is it?" She asked even though she knew the knock by heart.

"It's me Rae... Can we talk?" his voice sounded different than it had moments before. Like it had the chance to calm down. His eyes watched the door waiting for it to open.

She looked at Jinx biting her lip her entire body was shaking from the nerves. "I guess."

He came in slowly. "Does Jinx need to stay?" He asked looking to Jinx, he knew Jinx would try and protect Raven. But there was nothing to protect her from. If anyone was going to be hurt by this it was him. He was still almost in a daze, left in disbelief that this was even happening.

Raven looked to her. "I'll be okay." She whispered.

Jinx sighed. "I'll be around if you need me." Her eyes watched Garfield sizing up what she expected him to say.

Gar looked at Raven this had heart racing. "I really didn't want to ruin your relationship I'm sorry. " Raven looked down, she was now sitting up on her bed. Her legs folded in their classic way under her as she watched him for signs of anger or any other emotion.

"You didn't it would have fallen apart on its own" He answered honestly choosing to sit on the edge of the bed.

Raven still didn't dare look at him she felt like her heart may beat right out of her chest. She couldn't focus on quiet anything, besides the fact that her head felt like she was spinning. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us... This scares us, I know it does. I have been in love with you for years. But I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't try this with you" He looked at her, his heart hammering in his ears as he licked his lips. He had thought over the words on the walk to her room and these weren't the ones he settled on. But It was like once he opened his mouth his heart took over.

She looked up at him her eyes glassy, "What if I disappoint you."

"What if I disappoint you?" he asked sounding like he was just as upset, and worried that this is what would happen. His emotions were a mix of excitement, fear, longing and just about everything else. His green eyes watching hers.

"Can we make this work Garfield?" She begged him to say yes.

"Slowly." He said opening his arms, she sighed leaning into him and pressing her face to his chest first. He hugged her close to his body, his arms around her lower back as he rested his face on the top of her head. He slowly breathed in her lavender scent, it calmed him in a way he hadn't fully expected.

"How can I be so attached to someone who is the exact opposite of me?" She question as her lavender mixed with his forest smell. It danced together in such a perfect harmony it was hard to tell where her's stopped and his began.

"Magnetism?" He joked trying to lighten the mood in the same way he always did. He was starting to smile. For the first time he was relieved.

She rolled her eyes but had a smiled on her face. "Are you ever going to shut up and kiss me?" He leaned down gently touching her face as he brought his lips to hers. She shivered a spark traveled between them. He was soft gentle, his tongue touched her lips. It was asking for a little bit more. She whimpered finally wrapping her arms around his waist. His tongue carefully brushed her. She seemed to melt.

He has a unique flavor that she couldn't pinpoint. But It made her heart skip beats. His body pressed into hers, in a comforting way. His eyes closed softly as his heart beat in tune with hers. She pulled away gasping for air. "Wow."

"Yeah I agree." he whispered now wanting to pull back or lose where they had just gotten. His long eyelashes surrounding those beautiful green eyes that were focused on her.

"I've been dreaming about this." She whispered.

"Me kissing you?" he asked rather shocked if he was being honest.

She nodded. "And other things."

"What other things?" He asked before he could stop his curiously from getting the best of him. He chewed his lip a little as he watched her, his head tilted ever so slightly.

She flushed. "Uh mostly what it would be like to have you inside me." She whispered. Not looking at him. This caught him off guard. His body tightened under her arms as he looked down at her. This was a side of her he didn't think he'd ever see before.

He moaned a little. "That's not what I expected."

"Sorry. I'm not use to this kind of thing, and because of this I tend to be blunt." She whispered still not looking at him.

"It does sound wonderful" He smiled his one fanged smile. "I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it too."

Raven bit her lip. "I have to admit something. That night you slept with Shelby... I could hear you when I walked by. I stood outside your door wishing it was me you were making moan."

He blushed brightly. "I don't know what to say to that... Well I could tell you I'll make you moan any time you want ..." He didn't want to say it but the idea of her listening to him was kind of a turn on. He would much rather just be with her. But still. He was a man.

"I'd love that." She replied. "So, what are we?"

"Together?" he asked, his mind still caught up on her new information.

"A couple?" She asked.

"I'd like to be" He said touching her cheek with his thumb. He knew girls ate up anything romantic but he had always wanted to be able to touch her beautiful pale skin.

She smiled. "Yeah thank you." He kissed her again this time a bit less timid this time. She moaned pushing into his lips as she couldn't get close enough. His hands moved down her body She whimpered pulling away looking at him. "I can't do it tonight, but I want you to know that my body is yours."

"I wasn't going to push it Rae...I was just enjoying finally kissing you." He said sheepishly watching her. He wasn't that much of a dog. A beast maybe, but he respected her far too much to take advantage of her.

"Sleep in my room?" She asked.

"Okay, if Jinx won't kill me in the morning." He said looking around. The spicy sorceress and he have had a few run ins.

"She very protective of me. But I'll make sure you're safe." He swore at that she had a small smile. He often thought she enjoyed watching their games of cat and mouse.

He nodded. "Then I'll stay tonight."


	4. Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBRAE WEEK 2017 DAY 4 May 4th: Goodbyes Vs Lips/Kiss NSFW

**BBRAE WEEK 2017 DAY 4 May 4th:**  Goodbyes Vs  ** _Lips/Kiss NSFW_**

Raven didn't know how long she had been starting at his lips, she just knew that moments before those same pale green lips had just pecked her alabaster lips. It was soft gentle and sweet, that always left a tingle. One comparable to mint. Her first, she felt her heart start hammer. He had really given her first kiss? Then her second, he was even more confident this time. His hands touched her cheek as he brushed his lips over hers. This time letting them linger for a moment. Her eyes fluttered as she let him do that magical thing he did before. Like a spark moved down her back she wondered why she had waited so long to let him do this.

  
_...And_  so it goes. This spark was like the sun instantly igniting a spark deep into her body. What she didn't realize was the light from this kiss would develop a small little seed in her heart.  As time when on, she received, and sought out more of that lip to lip contact. This of course caused the seed to grow sinking and embedding it's roots into her heart. Ultimately making him the number one person she cared for most in her life. 

His kisses always started out gentle even when he was feeling playful or strong willed. He took great care to make sure his kisses weren't something to regret. Tasting of lemon and spearmint making feel like she was in an orchard or deep in the mountains. She couldn't help but melt every time his mouth invaded hers. 

She grew quick to enjoy the way he kissed her from pecking her lightly and rapidly, to long and steady like her mouth was an adventure that he wasn't able to get enough of. The lazily days spent in her room as she let herself dive deep her mind often swirling with thoughts of him and leaving her lips bruised.

He craved her, in a way he never knew was possible. The second their lips brushed every hair on his body stood on end. It was like somebody flipped on the electricity. It coursed through his body driving him to seek it out. Like the sweetest candy he'd ever tasted. She made him feel more alive then he ever thought possible.

  
One late afternoon, he smiled brightly as he knocked on her door. Everyone else in the house was sleep due to a late night mission. Everyone but he couldn't help but missed her, and her kisses.

Looking up from her book she didn't have to guess who it was. She quickly got up and opened her door curiously. "Garfield?" She asked looking over him.

  
He looked around his lip tucked under his top teeth. "Can I come in?"

  
Her eyes watched his mouth and she felt her stomach drop. "I suppose maybe for a moment?"

  
"I just need a few minutes of your time" he promised. Sure it was selfish but she had yet to complain. She stepped back letting him in. At this is when he got a good look at what she was wearing. A dark tank top that left nothing to the imagination and boyshort cut underwear. He bit back a moan. He waited for the door you shut before his hands cupped he chin and his lips found her. Gentle yet passionate. He carefully slipped his tongue over her bottom lip watching the shiver travel through her body.

  
Her skin erupted in goosebumps as she whimpered surprised but his actions. Her mouth moved with his as her eyes closed. His tongue soft and warm with a rough patch that touched hers. His tongue cornered around it as he fought for some sort of dominance in her mouth. She moaned softly as her body instantly came alive. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue battled with his.

  
His hands traveled down her body as she pushed her towards her bed. His mind racing as his lips moved to her neck. Her thoughts were racing as well as she let him push her on to the bed. She fell back onto the bed lifting her head as his lips carcass her skin. Every kiss started the same, his lips ghosting over her skin with his warm breath tickling each nerve below closing around the kiss. Delicate and exciting.

  
She arched her chest up her skin was radiant as the moon light peeked through her window on to her skin. Her hands moved to his hair as each kiss was delivered.One kiss was different. It still started the same soft way but ended with a nip to her skin. This shot a warm sensation straight through her body down in between her legs. She let out a whimper once more looking at him. "Did you just bite me?" She asked.

  
He glanced up his face flushed. He could smell her excitement. "I did.."

  
She bit her red lips. "Do it again?" She asked quietly. He started kissing the other side of her neck before nipping that side. He watched it turned pink. This once again made her feel like she was on fire. "Mmm." He moaned into her skin as he now kissed over her exposed hip. She hummed gently as she was breathing quickened. "Gar."

  
"yes Rae?" he asked into her skin

  
"Are you?" She asked unsure of what she was saying.

  
"Am I what?" he asked watching her now.

  
"Are you going lower?" She asked

  
His eyes lit up. "May I?" The idea fully excited him.

  
The words made her breathless. "Okay." She answered softly. He kissed lower over the edge of her panties. His warm breath travelling through the thin fabric. His eyes watched hers as his lips kissed over where her clit was. Ravens breath hitched as she realized just how different his kisses could be. His fingers slowly brushed her underwear down her legs. She flushed as she was very exposed now. This was new to them and she had to take steady breaths to keep calm. She kept her mind focused while trying to relax her body.

  
He gently brought his warm lips to kiss the mound of he was exposing. Before his tongue brushed over her clit unknowingly. Raven shook as a loud noise came from her body. Book flew off her bookcase and on to the floor as she gazed down at him. "Gar." His lips turned up into a delicious grin. He made his tongue flat as she licked over the spot that got the initial reaction. Then he flicked it all while watching her face. Never in a million years had he expected this.

  
_**THUD!** _

Another set of books went flying as she whimper and shook. She didn't know this could feel like this. It was sinful and yet wonderful all combine into one. He purred as he kissed over it yet again. Her whimpers and writhing drove him wild and egged him to continue. Every fiber of his body begged to not stop. He sucked and swirled begging her to give in to what ever high she could find.

The beauty's hips bucked into his mouth as she moaned deeply. She began to feel all tingly as heat rose up her stomach a shock ran up her spine. She sighed as her head felt clouded. He could smell the increase in arousal. He kept up his assault giving her his full attention, he never though of all people he'd be allowed to do this to her. And he loved very second of it.

  
She moaned and let her heart pound into nothing as she felt like she was floating. Her eyes rolling back in her head. the smile on his face was hidden as he lapped her clean then licked the remains of his mouth. He rested his head against her stomach watching her face. Her chest rose and felt evenly as she came down from her bliss. "Wow." She whispered into the air. 

  
This made his boyish grin was plastered on his face as pride emitted off him. "That good huh?"

  
She let exhaled deeply and looked down at him her hands tangling in his hair. "I didn't know it was suppose to be that intense." she confessed.

  
"I'm glad it was."

"I'm glad you knew what you were doing." 

\----♥

  
Time moves on as usually does and before long the two of them became  _best friends,_   _lovers_ and then eventually  _husband and wife._  It was a cold winters morning, Raven had been at the hospital most of the night. Offering her support and love for her best friend. Just as morning broke Jinx West delivered a healthy little girl named Ember. Everything was beautiful and magic as she watched the new mother feed her baby. She kept her emotions off her face as she felt completely and utterly green with envy. 

It was hours later that night and Raven had been worn and torn so many times that night. She knew that another reminder was on the kitchen table where she left it the previous night. She walked in and looked around as her body sank to the floor. Garfield hadn't even bother to look at the test. He moved to his wife pulling her gently into his arms. His lips started on her neck. "With time love." he kissed up to her lips as his strong arms rocked her. His lips gentle as the day he first kissed her. "You're perfect." another small kiss. "You're all I need." This one a little more intense and passionate.

  
Raven let her tears fall down as she clung to her husband. "I'm being selfish." She whimpered.

  
"How are you bring selfish?" he kissed her again looking at her with gentle eyes.

  
Her voice broke as she confessed the one thing she hadn't before. "I just want a child so bad. I want a family with you."

  
"I know baby..I want to give us one too." He pressed his lips on hers and lifted her up. He carried her towards their room. All his kisses were soft and purposeful. All he could was love her and show her that despite everything she mattered most to him. "I love you Garfield." She whispered burying her face in his neck.

  
"and I love you Raven Logan and I promise one day, we'll have a family no matter what." 


	5. The Best and Worst Birthday Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBRAE WEEK DAY 2 May 2nd: Primal Vs Awkward moments NSFW

Everyone has awkward moments in their life, and Raven was no exception to this. She just wasn't use to having them with him. This particular day was by far one of the most awkward moments of her young life. It was mid February and she was dreaming in her queen size bed. Tangled in silk sheets and his arms she was completely and utterly  _tranquil_. He woke her up by kissing softly on her neck. His hands grazing over her smooth skin. As his warm breath danced over where his lips had been. She hummed raising her hips her eyes fluttered. "Gar?" She asked curiously wondering if it was really time to wake just yet.

  
He nipped warm pale skin with a purr. "Today is all about you baby. I'm going to make you want me so bad."

  
"Oh?" She asked lazily resting her hand over her eyes. "How come your being so nice to me?" She asked in a hum like she had forgotten what day it was.

  
Instead of giving the normal answer he surprised her by saying something different. "Because I love you. You my everything and I always want to make you happy." his fingers strumming her inner tight.

Her response was a small breathy scoff followed by, "I thought you were going to say that dreaded word."

He leaned down kissing her neck. "What word is that?" He questioned.

"You know that B word." 

"I know you hate it so I won't say it." He answered darting his tongue out. That's when her perfect small smile pressed on her lips as she finally opened her eyes. He smiled more as he carefully let his fingers brush over her clit like he was handling the most precious gem in the world. Raven legs tensed as he touched her. Her core instantly heating up. "Mmm." She shuttered.

  
"I'm going to make you want me so bad that tonight you'll melt in my arms." He breathed softly.

  
Raven flushed but rolled her eyes. "You're such a tease Gar."

  
"You love it. Now get dressed." He'd bought her a new dress and new undergarments. He pulled away from her and grabbed her the hanger. It was black, the perfect color in her opinion. A square neck line and a tight torso. The skirt flowed out evenly and would make her legs look so tempting. 

  
She eyed the dress before sitting up on her elbows. "Don't tell me what to do Gar after all it is my...-" She warned.  "But we'll be late if you don't." He whined giving her a puppy dog look and heading towards their bedroom door.

  
She got up stretching and yawning slightly. Shes slipped into her new outfit and grabbed a pair of black flats. Her black dress hugging her curves perfectly. She turned glancing at the mirror. "How do I look?" She asked turning slightly and smoothing out her short hair.

  
"As amazing as ever babe. and very tempting." He offered. As he shifted she noticed he was dressed up some. In a good pair of jeans and a tucked in button up shirt. Blue her favorite color. He had rolled up the sleeves letting his green arms free and she could see his deep blue veins in his arms. 

  
She smiled looking at him and pecked his lips. "You look handsome." She said softly curling into his arm her opposite hand on his chest. "Lead the way."

  
He lead her though their small home they shared together and to his Jeep. "I've got a day planned for us."

  
"You don't have to out for this day. It's just a another day." 

  
"Too late, already done." he stated opening the car door for her.

  
She squeezed his side before sliding in to the seat and buckling the belt.

  
"So what's that market you love?" He asked handing her blue thermos that was full of her favorite tea. He was on a mission today that was clear.  She took it gratefully and cautiously sipped it. "You mean the street market on James street?" She asked smoothing out her black dress.

  
"Yeah that one." He nodded "I couldn't remember what street it was thanks." He drove to it and paralleled parked perfectly. "Step one is flowers." he announced plainly.

  
Raven looked at him curiously. "Okay?" She offered her hand to him much more comfortable with him than she had been a few months ago. He slipped his hands in hers. "They have fresh orchids in today."

  
Raven smiled softly looking up at him. "My favorite." She whispered.

  
"I remembered from last time."

  
"You're getting major points today Gar." She replied her eyes moving and looking at all beautiful art on sale.

  
"Good. I need all I can get." He joked as they moved through the market. Suddenly he felt his hand being tugged on. Raven had spotted a glass ornament elephant. "Hold on Gar look." She pointed to the green and teal elephant. "For Jinxie?" She asked looking at him. 

  
He smiled. "Sir, we'll take this one." He pointed and had it wrapped up for them. He paid for it handed her the carefully boxed item.

  
She smiled. "It reminds me of you. Being green after all maybe I'll keep it for myself." She smirked. "Oh?" he asked leading her to the flower display they'd come up see. Raven looked over them in awe before settling on orange and purple one. They are all so beautiful but this one made her happy. He bought her the largest healthiest looking plant as she leaned down to pick it up, he let his fingers brush over the back of her knees. A spot he's learned instantly turned her on.

  
Raven jumped spinning around "Garfield Logan!" She cried out looking at him.

  
"What?" he questioned with an innocent smile. I lost my balance is all." He now held the flowers. "Shall we run these home real quick?"

  
Raven eyes narrowed. "Are you going to accidentally bend me over a table too?" She asked in hushed whisper. He purred his eyes mischievous. "Now there's a delicious thought." he countered moving towards the car. Raven shivered as she felt her body getting excited once more.  _Damn that man._

He watched her get in before starting the drive back to the apartment. His hands resting on her knee. Before travelling up her thigh and under her dress. She gripped his wrists breathing softly. "What are you doing? I know you can smell me you don't have to touch to know."  Garfield purred as his eyes glanced at her as he drove. "But your smell begs me to touch you."

  
"You're just asking for trouble." She whimpered.

  
"Oh you know it" his fingers crossed the lace that rested on her clit. She whimpered grinding her hips for that much needed friction she craved from him.

  
"Oh my dove, is so wet today." he pinched her clit, he drove them home teasing her the entire drive. "It's your fault." She moaned moving in her seat and letting her eyes close. He slipped his finger under the lace and into her. This simple action made her body ache in pleasure. She whimpered loudly as her breath caught. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Quite the opposite love." he stroked her g-spot as he pulled into the driveway. "Shall we put your flowers on the table?"

  
Raven was pulsating, "I'll just wait here." knowing he would only tease her more in there.

  
He smirked going to carefully set up her flowers he wondered if she could really resist him. While in the car Raven did some breathing exercises clearing her head. Eventually Garfield got back in the car. "Now ready for lunch?" He asked restarting the car.

She smiled lazily at him. "Yes I'm starved." He smiled driving them to her favorite restaurant that didn't really serve anything vegan. Raven gaped at him as they pulled into the valet parking area. "This is an expensive birthday."

  
"OH!" He exclaimed. "You said the B word." He smirked leaning and letting his breath kiss her lips. "You're worth it baby." he smiled pulling away and getting out. They were greeted and seated in a corner booth like table. "I love you." He whispered watching her slide into the booth.

"I love you as well, even if your torturing me." she said softly.

"Oh but it will be so worth it baby." The green man slid in and as he did, he let his hands find the back of her knees. He stroked them softly.

She hummed before scooting farther away from him. "Now Gar what is the plan tonight?" Trying to keep her mind on something other than what her body wanted.

"To wine and dine you and then make you forget everything but my name."

  
She shook her head. "Such a charming mouth you have."

  
"oh I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune about my mouth later." he winked. "But in all seriousness, I just want you to know I put a lot of thought into you."

  
The Empath's eyes looked up at his and she offered her hand to his. "I know you have. Thank you for taking me to my favorite places."

  
He smirked. "Then why you running away from me?"

  
"Because if I don't, I'll jump you right here right now and with a rather large audience all present." she said bluntly.

  
He smirked. "Come kiss me." She rose a brow before leaning into him and pecking him softly.

  
He purred softly as he pulled her closer again. "I miss you when your too far away."

  
Raven sighed taking a drink of her favorite wine. "I know Gar. Your aura is so bright when it's with mine."

  
"It because I love you and your complete my soul." He explained.

  
"And I love you too." She whispered looking at him.

  
\----♥

After very hearty and delicious lunch. Gar gently took her hand. "Ready for home?" She took one last swallow of her drink and nodded. He smiled as he lead them to their car before starting the same process as earlier. His fingers touching her knees. She closed her eyes not saying a word as her desire pooled. His fingers found the similar path and soon pinched her clit. Rubbing it in small circles he watched her face for a long time. She took deeply until her body began giving into his magic fingers.

  
He began working her up as they pulled into the drive way. "You ready for me baby?" She nodded.Her eyes bright as she bit her lip. He lead her into the low lit dining room. "I believe you asked for  _over the table?_ " Her heart was thumping loudly as she looked at him definitely remembering what she had said. "I'll take anything at this point."

  
He pushed her to lean on the table. Using his knees he spread her legs open and hiked up her dress. There was her new purple lace that he adored. He carefully sighed bending down and licked over her wet panties. "Mmm such a heavenly taste." His words alone made her clench. He slowly slid the underwear down her legs. "I can't wait to be deep inside of you." he whispered undoing his pants. anticipation was killing her as she felt bare and exposed. Suddenly she felt him. With one solid thrust he was buried deep inside her.

  
She let out a moan that was loud enough to wake the dead. Colors and air seemed to swirl around her as she felt her body clench and give in. One thrust and she had orgasmed. She couldn't believe how stupid she felt. Suddenly she heard something. 

Garfield moaned softly knowing her body all too well. "Mmm baby did you just come for me?"

  
Jinx had picked the wrong moment to come back from India and surprised her best friend. After all it was her birthday. Maybe she should've knocked instead of using her key. Yeah knocking would have been better. The pink haired girl stood stunned as she got a eyeful. "I'll um... Come back later." She mumbled clearly embarrassed. 

Raven laid her face on the table embarrassment radiating deep inside her body. "Hi Jinx!" She stated raising her arm. There was so much emotions swirling around her she felt like she was dizzy.

Jinx shook her head. "Nope never was here didn't see anything. I just be outside." and with that she exited quickly.

  
Garfield sighed watching her leave. "and I was doing so well."

  
"Ugh." She sighed. "This may be the most awkward feeling I've ever had."

  
"You're telling me. She got an eye full of my very green ass." he laughed.

  
She rested her head on the table. "At least it wasn't your entire body."

"You're still wearing your dress babe. Plus you look a hell of a lot better then me." he smirked giving another quick thrust.

"I meant at least we weren't naked." She hummed. "This could be worst, And besides Jinx has seen me naked before." She reasoned.

  
"Wait what?!" he exclaimed, "Why has Jinx seen you naked?"

  
Raven got up and looked at him over her shoulder. "Because were best friends I've seen Star naked a bunch of times too. I don't know why girls do odd things."

"Guys don't do that...I guess that's normal." He whined as he pulled out of her. "Baby did I lose the momentum I built all day?"

  
She flushed. Looking at him and his still very erect cock. "I'm sorry I'm just so embarrassed, you did build me up... You can do it again after Jinx leaves." She said softly. "I know it's not how you want the night to end but I promise I still want you, just later." She asked leaning up against him.

He gave her a small smile. "It's all about you today babe, and your sexy as ever so I can wait." he pulled up his pants. "I love you, but you better not plan anything else for tomorrow you be too tired for it."

She gave him a smile and a kiss. She moved over to the door calling her friend. "Jinxie!" 


	6. Stuck Between a Bed and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older piece I did long long ago. :) 
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP are having sex in Person A’s room behind their bed and someone walks in on them (can be Person C). However, Person C cannot see Person A, but only Person B on top of Person A with their t-shirt on behind Person A’s bed. And for the next couple of minutes, Person C and B talk while Person A tries not to laugh and to wiggle to make Person B squirm

**NSFW**

Three months of a secrets. Two months of teasing and exploring. One month of finally giving in and succumbing to desires. Oh and how strong those desires were. He became addicted of her skin, all of it. The color, shape, size, feel, taste, smell and touch. It was his own personal drug, greater then an high he could ever hope to find. and of course with addiction came withdrawal. He did his best to hold in his desires but as soon as he got one taste he found himself tumbling and struggling with himself. His body called out to her body and he couldn't do anything to stop, so he let himself drown in her.   
  
What he didn't cross his mind was how much she was addicted to him as well. She found herself trying to reason with herself. She was a healthy young woman. In the peak of her life, plus she was part demon, this was helping her keep anger and lust at bay. So there was no reason to second guess her needs. So she gave in to her impulses. She learned that despite his tall lean figure, under neath his boxers was anything but  _lean_. Despite her misconceptions and doubts, he lived up to his name,  _Beast_  in the sheets.   
  
It was early morning. Beast Boy had just finished his morning routine, showered, teeth cleaned, he just needed to find a clean shirt then he'd pass Boy Wonder expectation of what a good hero personal hygiene should be. A soft huff came from his mouth as he stood scratching his head. "Where is?" He asked to no one in particular. He spun around and looked by his bed. "I swear my shirt was right there yesterday." He thought out loud. He kicked a pile of bags and boxes sending them flying across the room. No shirt was under the trash pile, which made him thankful. He didn't want to smell like old pizza for the rest of the day. A soft knock echoed in the room making the Shapeshifter pause his search. 'Probably Cy.' He thought as he dragged his feet across his carpet. Pressing the unlock button on his door, the door manually swished open the sensor picking up a person on the other side.   
  
His heart jumped in overdrive as his eyes focused on small framed woman. His lip turned up instantly. "Found it." He announced. She smirked moving into his room. Her violet eyes locked with his. Her eyes were dilated. A signal that told him something  _pleasurable_  was in store for him if played his cards right. She tilted her head to side eyeing his wet hair and bare chest. Hearing the sound of the door closes made her suck in her bottom lip, chewing on it softly.   
  
"Hm, I thought I'd catch you before your shower." she commented her voice almost in a whine. Breath stilled in his chest as she closed the space between them. Her finger tips slid up his taunt abs, running in between each groove and curve. Her eyes flicked up to his as her hand moved down tickling his happy trail.   
  
The word "sorry" attempted to escape his lips but it came out terribly wrong ending in a short small whine. Her hands and moved to the waist band of his shorts pulling and drawing a half circle against his skin. His body quaked in response as a curse word left his mouth. Her mouth wore devious smile as her wandering hands had now found his hard tip. Her pointer finger began drawing a circle around his flesh causing him to moan in her ear.   
  
"I suppose," she paused snaking her hand down his pants. "This will work." She finished, gripping him tightly.  
  
"Fuck Rae." He whispered pulling on her right forearm. She stood on tip toe catching his mouth with hers, stifling another groan from the green one. The taste of her mouth made him moan on the inside. The spicy flavor of her tea laced with honey always left his head spinning. His skin was set a blaze as she gripped his erection.  _'What a fucking tease.'_ his brain screamed as he moved against her. He began pushing her, never letting her lips or her hands leave his body. Moving across the room Raven made a surprise grunt as the back of her thighs hit against his bed. She took the hint and willingly fell on to his bed. His shorts and boxers hit the floor before he was scrambling after her. His mouth made contact with hers once more, while his left hand moved down. His erection twitched in excitement as he was surprised to find that instead of fabric, she had chosen to go without underwear. His mouth turned up her tongue dancing along his, and then he slipped his finger deep inside her.   
  
"Ga...-" his name caught in her throat, as began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Arching against him a silent moan ripped through her. Damn his heavenly all knowing hands. He finger fucked her for while before she grabbed on to his shoulders and flipped herself. Her intentions were to make it that she would be on top of him. That was her sex fueled idea but before she could even realize what was happening she felt him grab a hold of her hips. The sound of him hitting the floor was the first thing at sounded in their ears, then came the sound of her falling on top of him smacking her elbow on wall.   
  
A loud groan escaped his lips as it took him a moment to figure out what had just happened. They had both misjudged the width of his bed and when she moved herself up he in turn went tumbling off the bed bringing her with him. Noting the wall and the annoyed surprised expression on Raven's face told him that they had fallen what he liked to call the "black hole". It was a space that was wide enough that normally he would avoid getting caught in. As he looked up at Raven, who was now straddling his naked body, he had a new idea.  _'Well its one place we've never fucked before.'_ His hand moved to her thigh once more a playful grin spread on his face.   
  
Raven blew the hair out her face as she glared at the wall in anger.  _'Stupid wall, stupid bed, stupid..'_ Her though halted to stop as she felt his hand gently brush against her skin. She gave him a curious look her mouth turning into a frown. "You can't be serious?" She asked. Using her arms for emphasis, she knocked her forearms against the wall and the bed frame. "There hardly any room." She persisted. Instead of answering her, the green one fang peaked out at her making her stomach drop. His hands pushed against her hips as he situated himself under her. Once he was comfortable he began to work on her once more. Lifting the hem of his shirt that hung on her small petite form his hand teased her clit. Her eyes rolled back as the words, "Behind the bed?" tumbled out. He nodded and then he used his hand to guide his cock into her.   
  
Once again his name graced her lips as her body adjusted to his size. After a moment of this she opened her eyes and smirked, she wanted to be on top anyways. She began her dance sliding and grinding against him. He watched letting the feeling of her tight core pull him in deeper. Grabbing a hold of her hips he began to help keep the rhythm matching thrust for thrust. Soft moans echo against the wall as her hands desperately searched for something to cling to. She was close to her first and he knew it. So he sped up his efforts and then move his left hand to her clit.   
  
"I'm close." She whimpered bucking and arching her back.   
  
"Come for me." He whispered rolling and softly pinching her clit between the pads of his fingers.   
  
The sound of the door opening made Raven's orgasm screech to a halt. "Oh shi-" Raven instantly covered the green one's mouth making him stare at her in terror. They were going to be caught. He didn't want to be caught, being caught meant no more fuck buddy, and honestly he was really loving his fuck buddy. Her violet eyes pierced his as she simply shook her head, not saying anything her eyes spoke thousand words for her mouth. Clenching his teeth he understood her telepathic sign and didn't even dare to breathe.   
  
"Yo, B you in here?" Cyborg called out as he stepped into the threshold of Garfield room.   
  
Raven's head snapped up as she looked over at the new intruder.  _'Maybe, he won't-'_  
  
"Rae?!" Cyborg gasped noticing her sitting in a rather odd spot. "What are you doing in Beast Boy's Room?" He inquired eyeing her suspiciously.   
  
Biting her lip she looked down at Beast Boy for a second then brought her attention back up. It was clear that fate may have been on her side today. As far as she could tell, Cy had no clue that the Empath was sitting on top of Beast Boy, his cock still buried deep inside her.  "I'm looking for something." She finally answered cool as a cucumber. Gar bit back a chuckle, he was surprised at how well she seem to be able to compose herself.    
  
Cyborg eyebrows knitted together as he began to think about what he had just walked in on. Cocking his head to left he stared at the girl before opening his mouth. "Looking for?" He asked wanting further explanation. Something just wasn't right about Raven being in Beast Boy's room. Cy was almost positive that the young woman would actually go the long way around the tower to refrain from walking pass his room. She had mentioned at one time she didn't want to catch what ever disease that may live in the green ones room. So why would she be in the room that she avoided like the plague.   
  
"Something that was stolen from me." She stated in monotone. She leaned down and began searching for something. Anything to toss. Determined to back up her lie, her hand went underneath the bed and felt nothing but air.  _'Since when was something clean in this room?'_  Her hand felt around the carpet until Beast Boy hand met hers. He pushed the item into her hand and she brought it up to examine. She looked at Cyborg before glanced down to her hand.  _Playboy_  was across the cover as her face twisted realizing what she was holding. Growling and sending a glare to the one under her she tossed the magazine across the room.    
  
"Pervert." Raven bit, peeved. The Changeling rolled his eyes at her then rolled his hip against her. He wasn't going to let her forgot who was fucking the  _pervert_.  
  
Cyborg stared at the magazine for a total of three seconds before setting his gaze to the floor. "Achm," Clearing his throat obviously embarrassed for his friend. "So, you think that BB stole something of yours and then hid it behind his bed?" His hand scratched the side of his cheek. He wouldn't put it pass the green one to do something foolish like that, but why would he hide it behind the bed?    
  
"Precisely." Another item of clothing when flying across the room before part of Raven's body disappeared leaning down again.   
  
Cyborg's lips pressed together as he remembered what he had originally come in here for. "I came in here looking for the little devil you haven't seen him?"   
  
Before Raven could answer her breath squeaked out. All her efforts of keeping the gasp in was in vain. Snapping her head up she caught Cyborg's confused look. Gar licked his finger, then dragged across her clit again. Her legs clenched squeezing his hips. "There is something under here that could be confused at Star's food fungus." Hiding her pleasure with disgust. She shot another glare at Gar, and grabbed his forearm.  
  
Cyborg mouth grimace as he held back his urge to gag. How could his best friend live in such living conditions? Surely he had some sort of super animal immune system because a normal human wouldn't last an hour in here. Inching his way back to door he sudden felt a need to leave the room. "That Grass Stain is something isn't he." He scoffed kicking a pizza box to the side.   
  
"He's something alright." She affirmed her hand gripped his green skin marking him with her nails. At first she had attempted to remove his hand from her but now she was doing nothing but riding on the electric feeling of each stroke. He was going to break her right in front of their friend. Biting the inside of her cheek kept her from moaning.   
  
"Well I'm going to be in the common room. If you happen to be caught by B will you tell him that I'm waiting for him. We have plans today."   
  
"Okay." She mumbled in a soft voice.  _'Fuck.'_ She couldn't stop herself. She really needed help to kick this addiction.   
  
Cy stared at Raven noting the odd tone in her voice. "Rae, you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine. It's the smell in here, it's making me sick." She offered her nose scrunching up  
  
He nodded understanding then turned back to the door. The door swished open and Raven held her breath as she felt herself peaking. She wasn't even moving. How is it that he could take her that high with just his fingers? She gave a wavering look to door wishing Cyborg out of the room. The Half Robot made it to door frame before his step faltered. His head swiveled back around as he stared at Raven.   
  
"IS that Beast Boy's shirt?"   
  
That was it they were truly fucked now. Beast Boy held in his animalistic whine as he forced his eyes shut. He almost was ready to sit up just give in to the fact that Cyborg would have black mail on him for the rest of his living days. His body attempted to shift as to get up in a sitting position but it didn't get far as Raven's hand forced back down.   
  
"Cy, I'm already going to have to wash myself three times to get rid of the stench, there was no way I was going to wear my leotard in here. I'd be force to burn it." She stated with ease. Beast Boy's mouth dropped as he gaped at his lover.   
  
Cyborg deep laugh echoed in the room as he nodded multiple times. "Yeah, I like the way you think. Brilliant." He picked up his feet and moved out into the hallway. "Good luck." He called as the door slid shut.   
  
Raven didn't move for minute her eyes glued at the door. Almost as if she was positive that he'd be back or worst someone else would barge in. Finally she let go of her breath and fell down on his prefect define chest. Her chest heaved in and out as little beads of sweat rolled down her face.  "You fucking asshole." She bit against his skin. Her body bounced against his as he let out chuckle.   
  
"I seriously thought we were done for when he mentioned the shirt." The green one commented tangling his hand into her hair.   
  
"I know." Her heart was pounding loud in her ears while she tried to catch her breath.   
  
"Dude, seriously you have the best straight face. How do you do it?" He pressed nudging her head with his shoulder.   
  
"Practice." She stated. Beast Boy's eyebrows drew together but before he could even ask she was pulling him up.   
  
"Come on," Her hand encased in black energy as the sound of the door mechanism locked. "I want you." She mumbled wiggling back on to the bed. Beast Boy sat up and watched as she trailed her hand up her leg across her core then pulled up on his shirt. He knew he looked like an idiot, with his mouth all agape like that, but she knew exactly how to make him squirm. Moving back on the bed he leaned down then kiss her ankle. His eyes gave her side glance before moving again kissing her calf.   
  
"How about I reward my little bird for her amazing poker face?" he whispered into her thigh. She settled back against his pillow letting the smell of his shampoo fill her senses. She smiled and then waited for the pleasure to begin. His tongue stroked up leg before reaching his mark.   
  
Her fingers latched into his hair pulling him down. Smiling briefly he gave her once last look before giving her a hard solidity lick. Like lighting her nerves sparked as she arched against his mouth. Moaning softly she began to say his favorite phrase that came from her gorgeous mouth.   
  
_"Gar..."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a post on Tumblr from incorrect TEEN TITANS QUOTES. Took it and wrote this small piece.   
> http://tinkyrae20.tumblr.com/post/165539158734/jmandina-beast-boy-showering-raven-pulls


End file.
